dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Doomlurker
Hi, welcome to DC Movies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ra's al Ghul (Decoy) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dai-Kon Hal (talk) 21:02, 18 March 2009 Deleting page and IP address user Hi Doomlurker. I deleted the redirect you asked about. However, although that IP is creating not very useful pages, I don't feel they merit getting blocked; there is nothing essentially wrong with the pages. Blocking IPs for more than few days causes problems as users shift around their IP addresses quite frequently. In this case I don't think a few days are going to matter much. If you don't feel like creating the pages he starts, please feel free to just blank them and put them into a delete category. I will also leave him a message to see if he needs help figuring out how to edit. -- Wendy (talk) 00:44, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Joker entries Why have you been deleting the Joker entries I have been creating? I created seperate entries for the different film versions of the Joker (which is only logical since they are essentially different characters) & you have been deleting them. I would very much like to know why.--Lonenut2000 01:16, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Public Enemies You gonna do a page for Superman/Batman: Public Enemies? If not, I'll do it. New DC Movie Universe WIki Check out the Wiki dedicated to the single unvierse soon to be established by Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, Green Lantern, Batman 3, The Man of Steel, The Flash and more!! New DC Movie Universe Dave Nichols - DC Movies Writer 11:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) New DC Movie Universe Admin Dark Horse Movie Wikia here's something good, how about a Dark Horse Movie Wikia page since there's a DC and Marvel Movie page and here are the films based on Dark Horse Comics: The Mask Timecop Tank Girl Barb Wire Mystery Men Virus Alien vs. Predator Hellboy Sin City Son of the Mask 300 30 Days of Night Pathfinder Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem Hellboy II: The Golden Army Monarch Of The Moon Driftwood El zombo Fantasma The Gatekeeper Emily the Strange R.I.P.D. 3 Story The Goon 30 Days of Night: Dark Days Conan Bruce Vs. Frankenstein The Umbrella Academy Pacemaker Hellboy: Sword of Storms Hellboy: Blood and Iron The B.P.R.D. Declassified Dr. Giggles My Name Is Bruce Timecop: The Berlin Decision --Lg16spears 01:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) The Dark Horse Movie page Here's the page but it does need some more work i try to find a good logo on top.http://darkhorsemovies.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Horse_Movies_Wiki --Lg16spears 17:35, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Templates Go ahead and make the Templates. --Lg16spears 13:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Moving Go ahead and move it. Lg16spears 17:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Help Hey Doom I need your help creating pages for the individual Powers and other pages over on New DC Movie Universe if you wouldn't mind. Be much appreciated! Dave Nichols - DC Movies Writer 15:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) template:justice league Hey, why did u undo my work last night Tnt ntc 23:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Ive read about a report that they r connected, and plus nolan is overseeing CKs reboot, and i think teh article says that is so that they can combine the characters Tnt ntc 02:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Legion Could you check out the Legion of Superheroes Wiki. So far, I'm the only one who's been editing it since it was made. That sounds good to me. Clancy Brown as Parallax Here's the link for the confirmation: http://www.blogofoa.com/2011/05/clancy-brown-to-voice-parallax.html Redranger241 20:52, 7 June, 2011 (UTC) That's ok and I didn't realise about the voice actor thing Readnger241 20:58, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm a Fan You may not know me, but I've been a fan of Superman, Batman, Catwoman, Wonder Woman and the some other DC Heroes. When I find out about the movies, I was afraid that they will runing the movie, like 1997's Batman & Robin and 2006's Superman Returns. Sorry about the Double Posts You may not know me, again. but I've seen the latest photos of Catwoman and Superman and with the Henry Cavill's Superman photo I still think that he need to fixed his hair and the Anne Hathaway's Catwoman Costume, I think that is the first version and they'll upgraded in the later scenes. Hi, again I was just wondering did I do something wrong, if I did how can I fix it! Wait a minute, did you say that the picture is a fake. Hi Adam, I gave you full rights on this wiki... Also, going to offer you assistance to redo the skin/wordmark/main page from one of our Content Producers. Be on the lookout for a message from somebody this week. Pysched to help you get this wiki jamming. Best, Peter 20:18, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Not sure, but I've got an idea. Batman Reboot Why'd you delete the batman reboot pages. Jeff Robinov said that the franchises would be rebooted. Yeah, but I have college, so I try to edit as quickly as possible.Dai-Kon Hal 18:09, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, just a question I wondered until I found you also do alot on this wiki. Which one do you like better... DC or Marvel? Ok cool! Although I'm not into DC I still like them but not as much as Marvel. I like the X-Men and I've started creating a wiki for the filmverse. It's got 215 pages at the moment. If you want to help, I'd love it!! :) http://xmenmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Thanks... you don't have to help but you are welcome to :) New Captain 22:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) SO WHY DID YOU ADD that ridiculous remark about the next Batman movie that said it would follow Bruce coming out of retirement and fighting Jean Paul Valley??? Do you not read what Nolan said...this is the last one. WB will REBOOT the series! Pamela Isley (Burtonverse) Relationships section Why is it unnecessary? Is that seriously all that's needed for Relationships section?Bellboyjr 01:47, December 7, 2011 (UTC) TV Movies Could you help expand the weonder woman and Flash character pages and tv movie pages. And make it so that the new original wonder woman redirects to the acual article. thanx!!! Portal:Movies in production Time to freshen up the page with some new pictures plus the Supergirl pic is from the old series. 799272002 00:25, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I didn't put the infobox on the mighty for movies in production because it's lock. Lg16spears 15:32, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Logo you should consider revising the logo to match the new official dc comics logo. 799272002 15:25, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I recomend using this one: There are a couple things that I recomend changing on the Movies in Production page. First:Please put the Man of Steel 2 page after Wonder Woman. Second: Please move the Justice League page after that.http://movies.cosmicbooknews.com/content/exclusive-news-justice-league-movie 799272002 01:26, April 24, 2012 (UTC) another thing is change the name of Justice League of America to just Justice League and change Swamp Thing 3 to Swamp Thing (Reboot) 799272002 02:56, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Please also change the title of Swamp Thing 3 to swamp thing (reboot) and ad Man of Steel 2 on the Movies in Prouction page 799272002 13:11, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Why do you undone my edition in the Category:Heroes, and blocked to edition? Bobby stronda 02:16, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Please! Unblock the Category:Heroes, or at least leave the way I edited it before you revert my editBobby stronda 06:06, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Upcoming DC Movies slate Hello, as you must know by now DC has taken some major steps towards a Justice League movie and i believe their future slate of movies is something like this *Man of Steel *Lobo *Justice League *Batman (Reboot) *Wonder Woman *The Flash Of course no actual release dates have been set but still if you wouldn't mind could you change the Movies in production page and the Home page to mach that. 799272002 22:35, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Why? Why did you delete my Victor Stone page? If they made an article about J'onn J'onnz from Smallville, then there should be a Victor Stone one since he appeared too! Why did you delete it? Please undelete the article. DoomLurker, I wanted you to keep your eye on something as I am trying to do. There is a false contributor who keeps messing up the castinf for The Dark Knight Rises of John Blake. They keep adding their own name which to me is quite sad. i am have corrected the list, the actual list for al of us Dark Knight fans but they keep putting "Tommy Lott" in the list. It is upseting me because someone is trying to mess up the facts. I recently corrected the list again and also added sources from Adavanced Batman Theory, The Dark Knight Rises Trivia at imdb, Christopher Nolan Movies, Cinema Panda and more all concurring this correct list for the character of John Blake. I assumed after he read all the sources he would not me childish again and delete the correct list. This false contributor than proceeded to delete once again and add their name "Tommy Lott." This is sad and makes me sick. It upsets me greatly. Please keep an eye out for the sad individual who keeps adding "Tommy Lott" or block them from contributing. I do not like false contributors. Espescially when all these there major sites concur the list on Jon Blake. 05:46, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Comic-Con (Copy-pasting in case you see this one first rather than the original on Marvel...) Greetings! I know it's pretty obvious, but the subject matter of this wiki will be involved with Comic-Con this year. Wikia will have a physical presence at the 'Con once again, and we've created this badge: to remind users of this, and provide them with a link to Comic-Con Wiki. There, we will be updating live for the duration of the event with images, info, and exclusives for those users who are unable to be there in person. Would you be willing to allow this badge on the main page here (hopefully at the top of the right column) until the conclusion of the event? Please hit me up on my TALK PAGE and let me know either way so I can add it, or make a note that you've declined affiliation. You're welcome to add it yourself using the code above, but please drop me a note as well so I can track which wikis are participating. Thank you for your time! :) :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:21, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Justice League TV Series As you may know a TV movie is often a two part episode, however the entire Justice League TV series is made up of two or three part episodes so i was wondering if those counted. Rumours So I have been very upset that people are posting complete bs on the Batman Reboot page, so I have gone and updated it with correct info and one of the contributors blocked me from doing so. After updated the page numerous times with correct info it was deleted and we had exchange a few conversations about being responsible with rumors. He seemed to not care that bs is being reported to people, so I started to list bs of my own. Now he has either blocked me or locked the page from being changed. I feel as though it is not responsible to allow completely flase rumors ro be reported and feel as though him blocking me from letting the truth be told not responsible as well. Need some help here, although I don't expect to get it. I beg of you block that dick, all he's done is cause trouble and put other users down also, then you could unblock the Batman Reboot rumors page I ask you to prove to me where I put others down. I never once put another member of this site down. I only deleted the incorrect info and left what is somewhat true. I felt very upset that anything was being posted. You might call it a "rumor" page, but if you go to other sites and forums people are actually believing what is posted. That is when it becomes more then a rumor. So please show me where I insulted or "put other users down". 799272002 (talk) 00:33, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Adam, can i just make 2 edits on Untitled Batman Reboot, before you block it again?, just real quick, i promise, name the time limit Larry1996 (talk) 02:43, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, i was thinking of i could Michael Fassbender as Batman, and Hugo Strange as Thomas Wayne's past enemy after 30 years of disappearance Larry1996 (talk) 16:46, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Just for the Michael Fassbender for Batman, with a source saying he will be Batman in Justice League Larry1996 (talk) 23:04, August 4, 2012 (UTC) hey This is the Commodore25. Why did delete the file titled MC.png. If you deleted it beacuase it just put it on randomly I didn't I'm creating a page for it right now. Nothing personal I just want to know what happened. Okay I think I got it after looking at Ms. Li and what you did with Black Power. I hope it's right, but if not tell me and thank you for pointing this stuff out to me. I'm still a little new to the wiki.The Commodore25 (talk) 17:50, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay. No problem.Dai-Kon Hal (talk) 12:52, August 13, 2012 (UTC) you know that Green Lantern rumor page is still there? Lg16spears (talk) 14:25, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Not Sure Hey I have a question. In Batman: Mask of the Phantasm it says there was a character named Bridget. Now I doesn't say who she is, but I believe she is the one who threw the drink in his face. Should I make the page even though I'm not a hundred percent sure.The Commodore25 (talk) 22:07, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Why? I was wondering why you redirected Jay Lark and Raven to jay Raven and Lark?The Commodore25 (talk) 16:42, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Tara? Hey Doomlurker. I was wacthing Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman and I saw the fight seen between Jay Raven and Batwoman and I heard the noises Jay made and I'm Positive that her voice actress is Tara Strong. Should I put it down or see if I can find the others if they had any? Template Hi. I have a question I gonna make a wiki and I need to know how to make a character templateLoraLove (talk) 20:45, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Inapropriate? Hey I just put a new picture on Delia and Deidre Dennis. Tell me if it's to inapropriateThe Commodore25 (talk) 14:18, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Doomy. It's me again I have a question. How do you customize your own badges? When it ask you to type in you category it says the category doesn't exsist.LoraLove (talk) 00:00, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes I know, but whenever I put in my category it says it does not exsist.LoraLove (talk) 00:07, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Arisia Hey I'm doing a page for Arisia Rrab, but since she was in both Green Lantern: First Flight and Green Lantern: Emerald Knights should I make seperate pages?The Commodore25 (talk) 14:36, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Dr. Cyber Sorry I thought "Alive!" was a two part episodeThe Commodore25 (talk) 23:44, August 23, 2012 (UTC) States Okay, that sounds fair.Dai-Kon Hal (talk) 14:30, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Template:Superman Films You are wrong, Superman Returns is part of the main series (he is an alternate sequel to the first two films), and should not be in the other section. -- David Kayque (talk) Hey Doomy. Can You delte categorys of a page and if so, how?LoraLove (talk) 14:16, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Requests Thanks for asking, I'd really love to see your take on a Justice League movie or Wonder Woman or even Shazam, whichever-one you'd like to do next. Major Force I'm pretty sure Major Force is a villian even in the comic books.The Commodore25 (talk) 22:17, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but why are there two of themThe Commodore25 (talk) 23:01, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Unfinished I need you to know every time I make an unfinished page it's because when I press preview I accidently press publish after that. If I do that you should think that I'm finishing it at the moment.The Commodore25 (talk) 15:15, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay.The Commodore25 (talk) 15:26, August 26, 2012 (UTC) BackGround Hello. I'm a Admin for User:LoraLove's wiki and she needs to know how you got your background like that. She knows how to put a pictue in the background, but it's all tiles.KachuaKiss (talk) 21:40, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Then it's just one little square.KachuaKiss (talk) 01:12, August 27, 2012 (UTC) But it says I need a picture smalle than 150 KB Great Story Writing!! Hey I just looked at your post about the flash film ideas and I'm just gonna tell you that you are a good writer. You are really good at writing this stuff. I seriously think Warner Bros. should hire you to write the flash film. I'm really looking forward to reading the entire story. Just letting you know. ShehbazAhmed (talk) 01:49, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :Really? Your going into film making? Wow funny I wanna go into filmmaking as well. I wanna be a writer and director when I get older. Also i just wanna say its random fresh writers like you that come out of no where that make superhero or action films great. When a big studio wants to launch a superhero franchise and they hire some random writer who barely has any experience to write the film and then the film just turns out great. --ShehbazAhmed (talk) 02:07, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Well you never know. Seriously anything can happen. After seeing how actor Jon Favreau was hired to direct Iron Man and did it so well it makes me believe that anything is possible in the industry. Do you wanna be a writer and director? --ShehbazAhmed (talk) 02:36, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Well good like to you in the future you certainly seem like you have those capabilities. You should get hired to write and direct a movie. --ShehbazAhmed (talk) 22:48, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Shazam Fancast Maybe Brandon Molale or Patrick Warburton for Captain Marvel. Either one would be great in the role. 799272002 (talk) 14:39, August 28, 2012 (UTC) First, your Flash blog is genius i hope they make the movie at least half s good as yours and second , i think I'm fine with the current title. 799272002 (talk) 20:16, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Brilliant I never even thought of Desmond Harrington Two Part I have a question and I think I've seen someone ask this before. Since most of the Justice League episodes are 2 or 3 parts wouldn't that make them TV movies.The Commodore25 (talk) 14:22, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Character Template Do you know how to make character templates?KachuaKiss (talk) 00:10, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Just Wondering Im just wondering how come you wont enable the Message Wall and Comment feature?? It would be nice to be able to comment on pages and message wall makes it a lot easy to message people rather than this old fashioned wiki talk page thing. How come you wont enable those features? ShehbazAhmed (talk) 23:39, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :True but message wall and comment features make it a lot easier though. :--ShehbazAhmed (talk) 23:50, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Help with Samson article You know the character from All Star Superman, Samson? Well I am having trouble with the article. Can you fix it? - Elcidman September 13th 7:16 PM 2012 Also, can you add this picture? You could have corrected it You could have corrected and edited the Atlas article instead of deleting it! Why? I would have made that article better if I had known how to use the template to add a picture and information. - Elcidman September 13th, 2012 12:19 PM Green Lantern Hi I agree with you a little bit. If you asked me, Ryan would have made a great Kyle Rayner. Joshlol44 (talk) 01:57, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi umm how do I make links to characters like relationships on wiki? Joshlol44 (talk) 23:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Need help with infobox I am still trying to learn how to use infobox and I need help with the Atlas article. Could you add an infobox for me? Oh and add a picture too. - Elcidman September 24, 2012 12:46 PM I probably sound like a total noob and all but how do I write an artical on a character? Joshlol44 (talk) 19:57, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes thats what I meant, sorry my keyboard was in a mess the other day. Its all sorted now thank you. Joshlol44 (talk) 18:27, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: DC Animated Films Sure! Sorry about that; I left it like that because I didn't see a lot of information out about either movie yet. I'll add the sections though :) Grace 16:15, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Admin How do u make ADMINKachuaKiss (talk) 01:36, October 17, 2012 (UTC) How do u elect ADMIN?DamselGirl (talk) 22:04, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Johnny Quick Hey, I have a question. I've seen Crisis on Two earths a dozen times and I've never been able to tell one thing. When Johnny Quick turned old did he die in Flash's arms or pass out?The Commodore25 (talk) 20:31, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Ice Princess Ice Princess is an actress she said that to Penguin when she thought he was a talent scout.The Commodore25 (talk) 23:23, October 24, 2012 (UTC) No she said, "You know I don't just light trees, I'm an actress as well." sure it could mean she wants to, but it doesn't say that.The Commodore25 (talk) 23:42, October 24, 2012 (UTC) DC Cinematic Universe Hey you should check out the new and improved DC Cinematic Universe! http://dccinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Cinematic_Universe_Wiki Regards CommanderConnor (talk) 06:09, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Adam, We were wondering if we could put the Dark Knight Rises exclusive clip somewhere on the main page here through Monday? Maybe in the lower left column? Lemme know your thoughts! Peter 17:30, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Video Content Hey Adam! To highlight all the great content on DC Database, we wanted to see if you were interested in exclusive video content from Wikia’s Video Library. We would be doing the bulk of the work by finding relevant great videos and embedding them on the wiki. To draw attention to the high-quality videos Wikia currently has, we wanted to ask if we could update a part of the Community Messages, and create a rotating gallery of videos in a “Featured Media” section on the front page. It shouldn't take up that much more space and an example can be seen here: http://ninokuni.wikia.com/wiki/Ni_No_Kuni_Wiki Let us know if you have any questions or concerns about the suggestions! Manny 19:27, December 5, 2012 (UTC) DC Font Hey Adam, Would there be any possibility of letting me know what font you used for the main page headers? This way the relevant video gallery can have its own section. Thank you so much! Manny 23:29, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Please, unlock the Category:Heroes!!! Why you have locked the Category? I wanna edit. Bobby stronda (talk) 20:29, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Left a msg for bcrat as well Thought I'd reach out to you as the admin too, see my note on Dai-Kon Hal's talk page re: the logo for the wiki. Pretty exciting :) I'm sure you won't, but if either of you want me to update the logo for you I'm happy to help, just shoot me a note. http://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dai-Kon_Hal#Logo_from_Warner_Home_Video Sena 22:54, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Logo Thanks, I hope you guys like it, it looks really great! Sena 17:01, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Would you mind deleting my previous blog. 799272002 (talk) 22:01, February 23, 2013 (UTC) My previous JL movie ideas blog 799272002 (talk) 02:39, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Slider can we update the slider so it is more current by removing the dark knight rises and add superman unbound, the dark knight returns part 2, and red 2 as the dark knight rises part 2 was released on dvd very recently and superman unbound is the upcoming animated dc movie and red 2 second upcoming live action dc movie after man of steel?DalekSupreme13 (talk) 14:15, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :thanks for changing part of the slider, but the dark knight rises still needs to be switched with the dark knight rises part 2. the dark knight returns is more recent as part 2 was released on dvd/blu-ray in january which is a month after the dark knight rises was released on dvd/blu-ray. also, switching the dark knight rises with the dark knight returns part 2 make the number of live action and animated movies on the slider more even. right now we have 3 live action and 1 animated movie on the slider and the putting the dark knight rises part 2 would mahe it and even 50/50.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 14:12, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Unnecessary Pages correct me if i'm wrong, but this is a wiki about the movies based on dc comics and characters, so why do we have pages about characters from tv shows who never appeared in any dc movie?DalekSupreme13 (talk) 14:17, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Heroes PLEASE, MAN! UNPROTECT THE Category:Heroes! I WANNA EDIT THIS PAGE! TALK WITH ME!!! PUT THIS IMAGE ON SUPERMAN IN Category:Heroes! Henry Cavill Superman2.jpg Bobby stronda (talk) 03:22, March 29, 2013 (UTC) George Clooney How can you like George Clooney?! I HATE him -- TheSitcomLover 4:56pm, April 8, 2013 (UTC) hey Doomlurker im sorry for messing up the Marvel Movies wikia you know i guess I Just got excited will you forgive me? hey im sorry about the Marvel Movie wikia thing i guess i was just excited you know im not trying to bug you or anything im just saying an apology if you accept it? Rockmann (talk) 15:11, April 16, 2013 (UTC) We're testing a new quiz And wanted to know if you guys would be willing to let us put it up on the wiki. If you like it, we can keep it live on the page forever, if you don't we can take it down after testing it out. Check out the quiz here: http://console.flite.com/ad/6516e7ac-3335-439e-a287-33fcb09145a1?cb=1366227472265 and let me know what you think, If you're okay with us hosting it on your wiki, will you write me back and let me know? I'll create a page called VS Quiz (unless you have a name you want me to use), and we'll host the quiz there. Can't wait to hear your thoughts Sena 20:02, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Old School DC Cinematic Universe Wikia You should check out my new wikia http://old-school-dc-cinematic-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Old_School_DC_Cinematic_Universe_Wiki 799272002 (talk) 03:16, April 19, 2013 (UTC)